


The Bonds

by im_skeletrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Has Night Terrors, Souls, monster racism, reader is female, will add more as story progresses???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_skeletrash/pseuds/im_skeletrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple months of experiencing life with monsters, most of the humans got used to the idea of having them around. You had heard about some discrimination towards them, but it was never around the area you lived in, so you were content. You had heard about this myth for almost your whole life; the monsters underground. Wondering if it was really true, the barrier separating the two species was defeated without any warning by a human named Frisk, who was also became the ambassador of all monsters. There were so many different types of monsters you had met, you contemplated whether you would be shocked by the appearance or personality of one ever again. That was, until, you met -them-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is your home now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is the first chapter to my sans/reader fan fic. I hope you all enjoy! xx
> 
> I feel like this chapter has a lot of backstory and random details but i think 1st chapters need to be like that for you to process and understand the story. I might be wrong tho SO JUST TRY TO GET THROUGH IT :)

It was a chilly morning of February, the week after your 20th birthday. You were missing your home which was over 1000 miles away, but you always preferred the city and couldn’t stand the thought of being confined in that small town during college. Thoughts of the past kept plaguing your mind as the time grew longer since you had seen your family. 

You tried to shake it off as you walked to work at the local library which was soon to be a monster-friendly café. The idea of being in such a friendly environment automatically made you feel better. You were motivated and ready to help renovate! When you finally arrived at work, the building was filled with more liveliness than usual. There were so many people - and monsters - that were helping today! You said hello to your boss and he grinned.

“Everything is coming along great!” You said with a wide smile. You secretly wished it could stay the small, rundown library it was, but you knew this change would make Mr. Faye happy. The atmosphere was always soothing and you hoped it would stay that way after the remodeling. “I brought in some tea cups we could use.”

“Sounds great, _____. Thank you for all that you have done so far. We are all ambitiously awaiting the outcome.” He stated very kindly. He was always such a sweet boss, a gentleman in his late 60s. His wife died of cancer a couple years ago and since then he has been planning to name a café in her honor. You grinned at him and began to help out in the back. 

You saw an unfamiliar pair of skeletons helping clean out books and approached them as you heard the taller one yelling (very, very loudly) and it made you stop in your tracks.

“SANS! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A LAZYBONES?! CAN YOU NOT AT LEAST PUT THESE BOOKS IN THE BOXES?!?!” It made you giggle a little. He was right though, why was he here if he wasn’t going to help?

“sorry bro, my schedule is all  _ booked up _ .” He said with a wink. It was so stupid, you almost fell to the floor out of laughter. You loved it here. There was so much joy and you knew that everyone else had to feel the same way. People would visit to relax and read, or even just to pop in for a chat. You were going to make sure that the coffee shop had a similar ambiance and hoped that the monsters felt the same comfort as the humans.

The brothers looked up at you while you were still trying to recover from your embarrassing laugh that lasted way too long. 

“paps, we better _book_ _it_ , this girl might _check out_.” You attempted to gain your composure after yet another pun.

“SANS! BE QUIET! HUMAN!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” He gave you a concerned look and you felt guilty for making him worry. He seemed so sincere and lively… as lively as a skeleton can be. Hehe.

Finally, you calmed down and introduced yourself. The brothers replied with their names. “The Great Papyrus” and a very lazy (but goofy) Sans. You were overjoyed to meet these adorable skeles, but were quickly reminded that you were supposed to be working.

“Sans, Papyrus, thank you guys for being here and helping. It really does mean a lot to me and Mr. Faye,” you explained looking around at the barren areas, “he has been putting too much work into this.”

“doesnt seem like he’s been  _ worked to the bone _ just yet,” Sans joked. Papyrus just rolled his eyes and gave you a warm smile and went back to removing novels from the shelves. He looked happy to be helping. Sans looked like he was nodding off peacefully in his oversized, blue jacket. You decided to take Sans’ job and let him rest while beginning to place the worn books into the boxes. 

Suddenly, the end of the day arrived. The painters finished up and there were only a couple shelves of books left. Even though you had only moved here a year and a half ago, you felt nostalgic looking around at the empty library. You looked over at Mr. Faye who was tearing up, realizing his dream was finally coming true after almost a decade. You smiled at his response to the freshly-painted walls, new hardwood, and charming light fixtures. Now all you needed was the furniture to bring the whole place together.

It was around 6, and since the winter days were shorter, the sun was setting. Shades of pink and orange flooded the skies and you breathed in the cold air. The brothers closely followed you out the door, looking exhausted. We got a lot of work done today, and it made you feel really thankful that they (mostly Papyrus) were helping you out. 

“It was really nice to meet you both, and I hope you come around when the new café opens up. Thank you again for everything. I’m sure I can get my boss to give you a generous discount if you decide to visit!” You felt kind of sad saying goodbye, since you had so much fun around the two of them. It was a really good change of pace after feeling homesick.

“HUMA -- I MEAN _____! IT WAS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU. THANK YOU FOR HELPING US AS WELL! IF YOU’D EVER LIKE TO, PLEASE COME TO OUR HOME AND I WILL YOU A DELICIOUS MEAL. THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MASTERED THE ART OF COOKING YOU KNOW! NYEH HEH HEH!! ONE TIME MY FRIEND UNDYNE AND I WERE MAKING...” He begins to ramble about spaghetti and you realize how hungry you are. You glance over at Sans who lets out a quiet chuckle and waves goodbye as he is dragging his brother in the opposite direction.

\-----

It felt like walking to the complex took forever. Once you were finally in your cozy apartment, you changed into a big tshirt and had some leftover chinese food. After the scent of chicken and noodles filled the apartment, your cat greeted you. You were so happy this apartment complex allowed pets, since he was the only thing you got to take with you. He reminded you so much of home, you decided to call your mom.

She picked up after the first ring. You were aware that this was the best part of her day. 

“Hey sweetheart! How are you feeling?!” She was speed-talking. “How is your new home treating you?” 

After momentarily processing the day’s events, everything began to click. You were surrounded by a population of monsters and humans who are all very kind and loving towards you. This was your home now. Beginning to sob, your mom asked if you were alright.

“Yes mom,” you whispered shakily, “I’m perfect.”


	2. You began to regret it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks passed and every day you got more attached to the idea of the cafe as the remodeling came to a finish. You were ecstatic to begin making different kinds of coffee drinks with foamy art, to make pastries that only your boss knew about up until now. Luckily, he decided to leave a filled bookshelf next to the counter so customers could read as well as sip from their mugs.

Bright and early on opening day, you had never felt more nervous nor excited in your lifetime. It was finally happening, all the effort you and Mr. Faye had put into this was finally being paid off.

Indie music was playing softly out of the speakers above you. Your boss turned the sign around from “closed” to “open”. It was time. There was a small line of monsters waiting outside knowing that today the shop was giving out free coffee and a pastry of their choice for the first hour of opening time. You and Mr. Faye had decided to do this so that everyone could get a taste of how amazing your quality was. You were just a tad bit biased, though.

You greeted the first customers with a huge smile and thanked them for coming to the grand opening. The line went quickly and you were glad you had practiced making all of the drinks beforehand. At the end of the collection of different faces, you spotted a tall skeleton with a wide grin and shorter one with his hands in the pockets of a blue jacket. You were filled with happiness at the sight of them.

They approached the register and sat at the bar in front of you.

“HELLO HUMAN! WE RETURNED JUST LIKE YOU SAID WE SHOULD. NYEH HEH HEH,” he was as loud as before, even at this early hour.

“hey kid, glad to see you back at the ol’ _grind_ ,” Sans seemed really proud of that one. Just as you remembered both of them. Cheerful and well… punny.

“Hi guys! So glad to have you back. You heard about our special going on, right?” You began to tell them about the free food and drink they would get.

“wow. i cant _espresso_ how much that means to me,” he winked at you before he gave you the chance to roll your eyes. Papyrus looked furious at him. While he was beginning to yell at him you realized the line was getting long again, this time it was filled with a couple more humans.

The brothers stayed there for an hour or so. By that time, the building had reached a steady amount of people and an appropriate noise level. Your boss came out of his office and told you that you could have a break. You decided to fix yourself some coffee and sit with the skeletons. Papyrus looked so delighted as you made your way over to them, like they had just been talking about you.

“______! PLEASE COME JOIN US FOR DINNER TONIGHT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU THE PERFECT MEAL,” you could never say no to a face like his. He was so passionate about something so small, you could see the light in his eyes when he would talk about his cooking. You nodded and expressed your gratitude. Papyrus wrote down his address and, unsurprisingly, it was written in all caps.

“cool _beans.”_ You snorted as Sans made yet ANOTHER coffee pun. “we’ll see ya tonight.” They walked out the door and for some reason you felt anxious to go to their house. You had never been to a monster’s house. Was it any different or was it wrong to think that? You pondered how different it would be while taking the last sip of your coffee before heading back to work.

\-----

To look casual or try a little harder? You knew not to wear a fancy dress or anything but you couldn’t decide between leggings, jeans, or a skirt. You decided that it would be fun to get all dolled-up, even if you didn’t feel like putting on too much makeup. Choosing a black skirt and a warm sweater you got from a thrift store to wear on top, you felt comfortable and happy with your choice. You pet your kitty as you left your apartment.

On cold nights like these, you wished that you weren’t so afraid of driving. You chose to live in the city knowing that there would be trains, cabs, and everything would be close enough for you to walk to. The walk from your house to theirs was pretty far, so you decided to take a cab even considering the cost.

When the cab driver arrived, you gave him the address and looked out the window at the crowded city and suddenly you were there in no time.

Before even being able to process what you were about to walk into, Papyrus opened the door and you felt so much better after he yelled how excited he was to have you in his home. You walked in and looked around. It was a perfectly normal house. You felt so bad about all the ideas that popped into your head when you thought about a monster’s house. Sans was sitting on the couch snoozing and seeing him there reminded you of your friends at sleepovers back home who would always fall asleep before you.

“GET YOUR LAZYBONES UP, SANS!!! WE HAVE COMPANY!!!” Sans jumped at the sound of his voice and his pupils seemed larger than they usually were. Papyrus walks into the kitchen to finish whatever he was making.

He looked over at you and had a huge smirk on his face. You were too busy being suspicious of what he was up to to notice that he began to approach you. 

“hey. I just need to warn ya about somethin’.” He paused. “paps... he isnt the best at cooking but his food is still edible. if you could just eat it to please him, it would mean _a_ _latte_.” He passed you and sat down at the table. Was that pun why he was smirking?

“It can’t be that bad,” you thought to yourself. “I bet he’s just picky.”

After asking Papyrus if he needed anymore help, you set the table and walked over to the seat across from Sans. You began to regret it at the fact that he was still smirking at you. You sat down and heard a loud noise come from the seat. Knowing the sound automatically, you lifted yourself up and took out the whoopie cushion from under your butt and threw it at him. This could be the start of the greatest or worst friendship you ever had.


	3. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had gotten to know the skeletons a lot better after sharing a meal with them. There were so many things you wanted to learn about the underground and their past lives. Monsters always intrigued you, but you never had the chance to be this close to one.

After dinner, you decided to stay for a bit a chat with the two of them. The conversations tended to have the same patterns; Sans would make a joke (sometimes you would laugh) and Papyrus would say that he wished he was born into a different family. A couple topics later, you realized that they barely talked about their lives underground. You were curious, and you wanted to know more about your new friends.

“So what did you guys do in the underground?” You continued, “Was is it like a parallel universe to this one?” They had a surprised look on their faces. It was silent for a couple seconds.

“i dont like to talk about the past too much.” He looked upset about something. Maybe Sans had lost someone back there, you decided not to push him when Papyrus responded to your questions.

“I LEARNED HOW TO COOK UNDERGROUND! I ALSO WANTED TO BE A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, BUT WE DIDN’T NEED ONE AFTER FRISK BROKE THE BARRIER AND NOW I’VE HAD MORE TIME TO PRACTICE MAKING SPAGHETTI!!!” Even though he broke the awkwardness between you and Sans, you still felt bad about asking in the first place. You didn’t want to ruin your friendship with either of them but couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his head.

Sans was pretty quiet for the rest of the night, but that was to be expected coming from him. He still made the occasional pun so you weren’t too worried about it. 

You said goodnight to the skeletons and realized a certain one of them had fallen asleep (for almost the 6th time that night). Papyrus made you put both of their numbers in your phone so you could let him know you got home safely. No one has babied you like that since you were 12 years old! You agreed anyway, not only to make him feel better, but because you thought it would be a good idea in case you needed to contact them.

This time around, a different driver picked you up. You know that gut feeling you get when you suspect something is off about the situation you’re in? Yeah. You had this feeling as soon you walked up to the yellow cab. Your chauffeur put your address in his gps, and asked what you were doing over in this part of town. 

“What do you mean ‘this part of town’”, you questioned him. He was already pissing you off.

“Y’know, where all the monsters live. That neighborhood is known for being populated by those deadly creatures, since it popped up right after the damn barrier broke.” The ignorant, middle-aged man began to agitate you even more. The reason you came to this town in the first place was because this is where the underground’s barrier was located. You thought everyone who lived around here would be used to it by now. 

You started telling yourself not to even respond, but he was calling your newly-found friends killers. “...It isn’t any of your business, is it? If I was there seeing a human you wouldn’t be asking this, right? If they are the ‘deadly ones’ then why is part of the HUMAN population being violent against them when the monsters are just trying to live in peace with us?” Oops, guess you let it slip. You looked out the window and immediately breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of your apartment building. You handed him what you owed him with no tip and made a mental note to call his manager later. You texted Papyrus telling him you were home.

\------

As you walked in, the exhaustion hit you. You forgot that today was your first day of working at the coffee shop and that you had also made a ton of progress in becoming friends with Sans and Papyrus. You ended up falling asleep on the couch.

\------

You checked your clock. 

“GOD DAMMIT! I SLEPT REALLY LATE!” Your day had already gotten off to a bad start. You dressed yourself as quickly as you could without even showering and ran to work.

When you got there, the police were surrounding the cafe. You couldn’t see much except for broken glass and the brand new furniture everywhere. Dropping to your knees, you started sobbing. Why did this happen? You saw a man that looked strangely familiar being handcuffed by the police. Your taxi driver?

The area cleared out and you were left with your boss to review the damage. Your grandmother’s teacups were smashed, the wood floors were scratched up, artwork was ripped… You didn’t understand why someone would do this. One policeman stayed behind and told you that this man was anti-monster. Was it your fault for ruining the the cafe? If you hadn’t been at their house... if you had just walked home… would Mr. Faye be so heartbroken right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the people who have been reading so far! It means a lot xx  
> follow me on tumblr if you want??? im-skeletrash.tumblr.com


	4. Resisting a rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like it had all just been a nightmare... or was it?

You woke up and checked your clock. It was 3:30 in the morning. It wasn’t even time to go to work yet. It had all been a dream. You had tears rolling down your face and were feeling shaky. You hopped in the shower to try to calm yourself down when you thought of something. What if your dream was warning you?

You had never run so fast in your life. You passed familiar structures that were usually filled with people, but tonight there was no one around.

You slowed your pace as you reached the old building. Hiding behind a wall, you searched for any living thing that could be in your presence. You could see a dark shape in the distance and tried to relax your breathing. As, he got closer, you realized it was the same man that drove you home, just like you had pictured. You replayed the destruction he caused in your head again and became furious.

You tried to come out from hiding when something pulled back and covered your mouth. The feeling was weird, you were terrified but somehow felt soothed. There was a recognizable smell that encountered your nose as you turned around to see who was there.

It was Sans. A stubby skeleton with his blue hoodie and slippers on.

Sans had one finger covering his … teeth, making sure that you stayed quiet. His eyes were covered but you could see a blue-colored glow coming from under his hood. Suddenly, you heard the breaking of glass. You HAD to stop the man from destroying the whole place but Sans wouldn’t let you go and you couldn’t make a lot of noise due to his hand placement.

The police arrived a couple seconds after you heard the shatter. That asshole tried to run but was taken care of very quickly. You felt your tense shoulders drop.

“Sans! I could have stopped him way sooner if you hadn’t held me back,” You said quietly. You knew he was trying to protect you but there could have been no damage at all.

“sorry, kiddo. i was just worried about ya.” He lifted off his hood and the glow was gone. He placed his skinless hand on the top of your head and began to rub it gently. You had never been so close up to him and gotten a good look at his face. His eyes were dark except for the glimmering pupils in the middle. Usually, you weren’t able to notice them because they were so small, but they really stood out to you in this moment. After staring into Sans’ eyes for a couple seconds you felt your cheeks redden. You quickly turned your head and tried to fill the silence in the air.

“Thank you, Sans…” You trailed off as you thought of something. “Wait, why are you even out here? It’s 4 in the morning! This is why you’re always so tired!!!” You were almost as loud as Papyrus.

“i couldnt sleep. i guess you could say i was resisting _a_ rest."You knew he just made this pun to change the subject, but you laughed anyway. You still had around two hours before you had to open up the shop, but you didn’t want to abandon the unprotected door. You told Sans you were going to stay here and clean up. The skele told you he would stay and help, but when you returned from getting the brooms in the back, he had already started snoring.


	5. Sans' POV - Resisting a rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, again? He could see into your dreams but usually this only happened with his close friends.

It was another one of those nights. Sans couldn’t stop thinking about the past timelines and wished he could just turn his brain off. You had mentioned life underground which suddenly brought back Sans’ memories all at once. He tried to play it off for the rest of the night, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get much sleep. He didn’t blame you though, of course you were curious. Life underground was interesting to people who didn’t live there just like the world above was to the monsters.

He tried to get some rest, not knowing what to expect. Within the first 20 minutes, his nightmares began. Just like other nights like this, he decided to go for a walk. 

On these little journeys, Sans never did the same route twice. This time he decided to walk past his favorite restaurant, Grillby’s (which was an underground establishment before the barrier was destroyed), and then go to the cafe you worked at since he would be around that area a lot now. 

As he passed Grillby’s, he had an uncomfortable feeling, like he should hurry up. Your image popped into his mind and he started speed-walking (not running of course. After all, he is just a lazybones). 

That’s when he saw you, the moon was reflecting light off of your face and he saw your worried look. He tried to sneak up behind you to see what was happening, when he remembered part of a nightmare he had. Was that your horrific dream he was seeing? Sans cursed his powers. He hated thinking about the past and he hated being able to see into other people’s dreams. But why did he see your illusion that night? He barely even knew you; it usually happened with his close friends or his brother. 

While he was attending to his thoughts, he disregarded the fact that there was someone reaching the cafe, where your dream took place. He felt his anger and nerves fill a void in his body and saw his bright blue eye lighting up the dark. Sans quickly covered it, trying not to surprise you or let the man acknowledge the two of you were there. He grabbed onto you realizing you were shying away from behind the wall and were going to try to stop the man. 

When the skele heard the crash from the glass breaking, he held on even tighter. He tried to keep you safe from harm. He felt close to you, you were a part of his life now and even though Sans is awful at confronting his feelings, he knew you made Papyrus happy and for some reason made him happy as well. 

You were looking at him closely, struggling in order for him to let you go. That was the last thing he was going to do though. A few seconds passed after the glass had broken, and you both heard the police sirens. Sans’ intuitions were usually always right. He had called police on his way over after thinking that something felt off. 

After the police captured the man, you complained about him not letting you stop him. He could tell you didn’t really mean it though, because you had a tranquil look on your face. This appearance helped him calm down and his eye stopped glowing. 

“sorry, kiddo. i was just worried about ya.” He was very open in that moment, it even surprised himself. You were staring at his eyes for around fifteen seconds and he was about to say another one of his witty puns when he saw your cheeks change into a different color palette. Humans are so weird. 

You thanked him and questioned his arrival. He ended up getting the chance to make a clever retort regarding the night’s events. When you told him you were gonna stay at the shop, he decided it would be best to remain there to watch out for you. In light of this kind gesture, he ended up crashing into a deep sleep and being guarded by you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE SANS' POV CHAPTERS IM GOING TO MAKE MORE GOO DBYE


	6. The text message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons invited you over tonight for a get together with their friends. You had to meet more monsters and even the monster's ambassador. Once everyone sat down for dinner, you texted Sans the beginning to a joke and his response could affect your life in more ways than one.

It was a long day at work. First, Sans stayed in the same spot he was in since that early morning and didn’t keep you company. Papyrus came barging in because he was so worried about his brother and saw him just sitting there with his head on the counter. It made you feel a little happier seeing him with that look on his face when Sans woke up laughing and rubbing his eye sockets. You wondered if Paps had ever awoken without him in the house.

After a few hours, Mr. Faye ran into work and told you how sorry he was for not being there. He had seen the news and knew that you had been there since the middle of the night.

“I’ll make it up to you, _____,” He promised, “I’m so sorry. This place isn’t your responsibility and I know you must have been scared out of your mind.” He looked over at the sleepy skele and you saw the twinkle in his eyes when he recognized who was situated at his cafe. You knew exactly what was coming.

“YOUNG MAN!” You cringed hearing his enthusiastic voice and Sans immediately jumped out of the barstool. “I AM INDEBTED TO YOU! THANK YOU FOR KEEPING MY PRIZED POSSESSION SAFE!” You, or the coffee shop? What a stupid question.

“heh. youre welcome, sir.” Surprisingly, there was no pun. I guess he could be a gentle(skeleton?) when he needed to be. He still had the same look on his face as always, though. It was just a smug smile, and the only time it had changed was when he was watching over you last night. 

Your boss was very grateful towards him, and basically begged him to come by anytime for free food/coffee. Papyrus looked shocked that Sans would even do anything closely related to being helpful. After thinking about it for a bit, you were surprised as well. He really did save you from making a huge mistake. 

After Mr. Faye made a complete scene, you and the brothers began conversing. 

“WOWIE, SANS! THAT’S ACTUALLY PRETTY GREAT!! AND I WOULD KNOW!” Papyrus’ voice always sounded sorta sarcastic, but you think he actually meant what he was saying about his brother. 

“ya think so? i guess it did  _ send chills down my spine _ ,” he joked.

“ANYWAY...” Usually at this time, Papyrus would be arguing with Sans but it seemed like something else was on his mind. “SANS, ISN’T THERE SOMETHING YOU’D LIKE TO ASK OF THE HUMAN?!”

“oh, right. wanna come to our  _ shin _ dig tonight?” He pointed at area below his kneecap and continued, “a lot of our friends will be there.”

You felt kinda bad because you intruded last night, but if other people were coming you guessed it would be alright… Wait. Their friends…? You’re going meeting their friends from the underground? The thoughts of it made your stomach turn, but you knew how gentle these two skeletons were so how bad could it be? 

“you alright, kid? it’s going  _ tibia  _ ok.” He laughed at his skeleton pun and you realized how long you had been standing there silently when his voice awakened you from your trance. You let out a quiet giggle before responding to the question prior. 

“Sure, I’d love to stop by and meet them!” You weren’t very good in situations with a lot of new people, especially when everyone was already acquainted, but you had a lot of fun with the monsters you had met so far, hopefully they’re not too different. 

\------

Keeping in mind what had happened the night before, you decided to take it easy and walk there. It may have been a little far, but you would much rather be safe and a little tired rather than being afraid of another incident occurring. 

You reached their comforting home and rang the doorbell. There was a lot of noise coming from inside and when the door opened, a crowd of monsters began greeting you. Papyrus and Sans’ faces definitely loosened you up and you returned smiles to all of them. You looked at each and every one of them and they said their names as you shook each of their hands. 2 goats, one named Asgore and one named Toriel. They both sent off very gentle auras. 1 fish, named Undyne, who scared you a bit and had huge muscles. 1 lizard/dinosaur(?), named Alphys, who stuttered a bit as she introduced herself. You thought that was everyone when a human popped their head from behind Toriel. You recognized her! That was the ambassador of the monsters, the one who freed them all! 

You dropped down to their height and fangirled a bit. “I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M ACTUALLY MEETING YOU! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!” The monsters and Frisk all laughed at your reaction. It felt like you were being welcomed into a new home.

Toriel and Sans were cracking jokes, while you familiarized yourself to the group surrounding you. Looking around, you noticed Paps was in the kitchen again. Tonight was different though, the house felt less bonely (oh god) and the food smelled like it was more than just “edible spaghetti.” You followed the mouthwatering aroma and found yourself in front of a baked goodie. Toriel slowly approached from behind you, with her face beaming. 

“I see you’ve found my butterscotch pie.” She placed an arm around your back and instantly you thought of your mom. It was a feeling you had totally forgotten about; a mother’s warm touch. 

“It smells amaaazing!” Your stomach started rumbling louder than ever just looking at the pie. Paps called out for the others to inform them that dinner was ready. 

Everyone reached the table and grabbed their plates. You dashed for the sweet, knowing that if you waited there wouldn’t be much left. You could see Frisk and Undyne snickering out of the corner of your eye, but nothing else mattered except for the butterscotch pie right now. 

Once you all reached your seats, the only noise that was made was the sound of chewing and and gulping. It felt so good just to stuff your face. You never really made home-cooked meals because of how much time it takes, but after eating like this, you wish you did. The munching got slower as minutes passed and it took a few more before everyone’s utensils were put down. 

You looked across the table at Sans, who looked like he was about to go to sleep right there. Grabbing your phone out of your pocket, you decided to text him a joke to wake him up.

you:

Hey, it’s _____...

you:

What did the skeleton say to the human?

Sans:

i’m gonna bone u ;-)

You read the message and almost choked on the last bite of pie. When you glanced up at him, he seemed to be napping. That’s when you heard the same snickers from before and you shot Undyne and Frisk a death stare. 

“NYGAH HAH HAH YOU SHOULD’VE SEEN HOW YOUR FACE! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!” Undyne was embarrassing you even more just by that statement. Sans looked devastated by the fact that his slumber was interrupted. He looked over Frisk’s shoulder and gave her a high-five. Then, Toriel read the text from your phone and her face reddened. She cleared her throat and demanded not to let Frisk see those sorts of things.

When Papyrus felt left out, he leaped out of his chair and started wandering over. Sans quickly snatched the phone from Undyne.

“SANS! YOU NEVER LET ME JOIN THE CONVERSATIONS!!!” Pap genuinely seemed upset about this. 

“Oh come on Sans, you can’t protect him forever…” Undyne whispered so quietly, you were sure you weren’t supposed to hear. 

The short skele shot Undyne an angry glare. His eyes were beginning to turn a blue tint and he could sense it. You were kind of nervous about his reaction to everything happening at the moment. He took a deep breath, and the color dissolved. 

“sorry, pap. this is a very personal topic between me and _____.” He sounded so serious it worried you. That was the first time he’s ever called you by your name. Sans turned to you, giving a slight nod.

“Yeah he’s right, Papyrus. It’s very important that no one finds out about this!” You gave a slight smile to everyone, trying to lighten the mood.

“WOWIE! I GET IT! YOU LIKE MY BROTHER! IN A MORE-THAN-FRIENDS WAY!! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME!” Oh, shit. His eyes were twinkling at the thought of you two.

“Uh.. no that’s-” 

“yep, you got it bro.” The whole kitchen was filled with noise now, all responding to this statement.

No no no no no… Why was this happening? It was all just too much. All because of the text message that wasn’t even written by Sans. But… Papyrus looked so happy.

“I guess we had to come clean about it sooner or later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!


	7. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sans, Alphys, and Undyne go out on your first double date. You wished that you could stop all this fake-dating bs, but then you realize something is wrong with Sans and you do your best to help him feel better.

Weeks passed since you and Sans had started “dating”, and you were ready to end this. The night of the dinner, all the monsters were gushing over you two and it made you sorta happy, in a twisted way since you weren’t actually dating him. Hell, you barely even knew him at the time! 

Papyrus was the happiest about it, considering he thought his brother was too lazy to get into a relationship. It was kinda nice for the first few days. It was almost like a real relationship with a honeymoon stage, especially since it was the first “relationship” you have been in in a very, VERY long time. In some ways you didn’t really want it to end but now, it just felt wrong for lying to everyone, even if it did make them happy.

Sans was strangely a really good fake boyfriend. He brought you flowers (only in front of his friends though), he took you to his favorite restaurants, and tonight you were going on your first double date with Undyne and Alphys; going to dinner and then back to their house to watch some TV. You hoped it would be relaxing and that you both didn’t feel pressured to do affectionate shit. It hadn’t happened yet, thankfully, and you didn’t think you were prepared for that. Which is why this had to end ASAP. 

\------

The small skeleman came to your doorstep and you ran out as soon as you heard him walking up. He was wearing a blue striped button-down (that’s new) and some black shorts. He can clean himself up real nicely when he wants to (which isn’t very often). You were wearing a dark-blue t-shirt dress that coordinated perfectly with his choice of apparel. 

“you look  _ blue-tiful,  _ babe.” He calls you babe, even when you are both alone now. It’s probably just a force of habit but that pet name always gets to you for some reason. 

“Sans, can we talk about something?” You needed to get this off your chest as soon as you could, and you wanted to do it before Alphys and Undyne were here to pick you two up. 

“go for it.” His casual responses always seem to surprise you. Here it goes.

“Don’t you think we should stop this? We’re just going to end up hurting everyone if this goes on too long and…” You pause. He looks distant and a little upset. “What’s wrong?”

He was definitely in a daze because once you said that his pupils grew a size. “oh, sorry kiddo. im just really tired today.” Did he hear anything you said?

“Did something happen?” You questioned him. After the turn of events from a couple weeks ago, you both grew closer since you spent so much time together and he ended up telling you a little about what happened underground. He only got a few words out about being trapped in a continuous timeline before having to stop and tell you he would finish later. You wondered what kinds of things he thinks about and if he has PTSD from it all. 

“nah, im ok. sorry, what did you want to talk about?” His voice sounded defeated and you just wanted to help him feel better at the moment. You told yourself that you would continue the talk later because tonight you wanted to have fun, if this “relationship” was going to end soon you might as well enjoy it!

“Forget about it, we’ll talk later. Let’s just have fun tonight.” As if on cue, the couple drove up in their minivan. You didn’t really know what you were expecting, but you thought Undyne would have had a sports car, not a mom car. 

“HEY NERDS! HURRY UP WE DON’T HAVE ALL YEAR! WE HAVE RESERVATIONS, YA KNOW!” Undyne was basically screaming. You wouldn’t say she scares you, but she definitely motivates you to get your shit together when needed.

“Y-yeah! Undyne’s r-right!” Alphys is so cute. She’s always just doing her best to support her girlfriend. They were definitely your OTP. 

You was practically sprinting to the car now, while Sans was leisurely walking behind you. No wonder they were yelling at you both to walk quicker. You stopped and took Sans’ hand and ran leaving him no choice but to be going as fast as you were.

\------

When you all  _ finally  _ reached the restaurant, you were just on time for your reservation and sat down almost immediately.

“So.. you two have been dating for almost a month now huh? How does it feel?” Undyne asked even though it almost sounded sarcastic.

“Ah, well, there are certainly a lot of puns…” You didn’t know what to say. You hated the feeling of lying to your new friends. “It’s... pretty great actually. We get along really well.” You decided to stop there.

“Y-you know, you guys are p-probably the first human/monster c-couple I have seen in p-person!” Alphys sounded eager and excited about this.

“Really? I didn’t think it was that uncommon!” You tried to respond casually but now felt even worse. Seriously? Our relationship had to mean something like that to her? I looked over at Sans who was being really quiet and he hadn’t made a pun all night. Something really was wrong. 

Undyne was eyeing the two of us when suddenly she interrupted my thoughts and asked, “Why haven’t i seen the two of you holding hands or kissing? You’re dating right?” Ah great. The only thing you didn’t want to happen. 

You kicked Sans under the table hoping to snap him out of his trance. He jumped and gazed at you. There was the blue tint in his pupil that you have seen before and you felt really nervous in that moment. He looked like he was looking through you almost. Like he was going to hurt you.

“Sans? It’s okay Sans, it’s just me.” You quietly tried to help him calm down, taking his hand and putting it in yours. The color faded and he looked at Alphys and Undyne as if he was petrified. What could have happened to make him so jumpy like this? What happened to the protective skeleton on the night the cafe was endangered?

“Ah, maybe we should just go back home?” Undyne insisted.

“no, no. stop. im fine, so stop worrying about me and lets just eat,” he sounded bitter and cold and you were afraid to say anymore. Once you all ordered your food, the silence in the air was broken. All of you except Sans continued to have a really good time and talked about anime, Asgore and Toriel, Frisk, and underground. It was a fun night for the most part, but in the back of your mind you knew you couldn’t be happy until Sans felt better. 

\------

You and Sans were dropped off back at your house after dinner. Everyone decided it was for the best that you and Sans go rest instead of going to their house to watch TV. That’s when you had a great idea.

“Hey Sans! There’s this really amazing place I want to show you, please come with me and then we can be done for tonight, i promise.” You knew how much this place meant to you and you knew it would be even more amazing watching the sunset from there.

“ok.” he sounded reluctant but you didn’t care right now. This was important and hopefully would make him feel better. 

You ran inside to pack a bag and then came back out beaming with excitement.

\------

You stopped in front of the tallest building in the city and told him to follow you. The only person in the building right now was the woman working at the front desk. You and her had a pretty good friendship going so she always let you go where you wanted in the building.

You stepped on the elevator and pulled Sans in. He looked a little better, probably because he knew what you were doing. 

Once you got to the top, the sun was just above the horizon, meaning it was definitely going down soon. The sky looked amazing and was filled with all sorts of colors. You skipped to your favorite spot, unpacked your bag which was filled with a soft blanket, a telescope, and some cookies. Sans slowly approached you, and you swear you could see his cheeks turn into a pale-blue blush. 

There was a comfortable silence as he sat next to you and you both watched the sun disappear along with the colors. You handed him the telescope preparing for the stars to come out. He turned to look at you.

“listen, bud. im sorry about tonight.” There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke. “i was wrong to take out my anger on you when you were trying to help.”

It was weird hearing him talk like this. It was weird without puns or jokes and it was weird to hear him be sincere and honest with his feelings.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Dammit. “I mean you don’t have to, I know you barely know me but-” He rest his skull on your shoulder. Oh. That’s really sweet. He nodded a bit and you were surprised with his response to your meddling.

“have ya ever had a nightmare?” he asked quietly.

“Of course. They’re very normal for humans.” You try to sound mature about it but you know how bad they can be.

“i get ‘em almost every night,” He took a long pause, “if they aren’t my own, they’re someone else’s.” What?

“You can see other people’s nightmares?” That is…terrifying, to say the least.

“yea. just my close friends.” 

“What are yours about?” You hesitated asking this question but you thought it would help if he got it out.

He was silent. He turned his head on your shoulder so that all you could see what the back of his skull.

“another time, ok? i feel better already just from getting this out.” You understood why he wouldn’t want to talk about it. You just let him rest on you for a while, until the stars started to glow.

“Sans!! The telescope!!” You squealed. This was your favorite part of being up here.

He looked through it and was mesmerized. Instantly, you could see his whole aura change. One second he was probably hitting an all time low, then the moment he looked through the glass it was like he was reborn. Seeing the stars definitely helped him and you couldn’t help but feel good - like it was your special place that brought him back to his old self. Despite that, you were just happy that he was okay.

While he was distracted by the stars, you were distracted by him. Seeing the look on his face and seeing his mood shift made you feel nervous but excited at the same time. Without thinking, you kissed him on his (surprisingly warm) cheekbone and instantly turned red realizing that this was real. I mean you were his “girlfriend” though, it’s only natural...right?

He pried his eyes away from the night sky to look at you for one second and you were so happy that he was the one sitting next to you right now. 

Oh man, maybe fake dating him wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....have no excuse for not writing in a long time. I am sincerely sorry and hopefully I'm back for good. So, here's a long ass chapter that no one needs but I felt like writing bc Sans. I'm sorry about the feels.


	8. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was back to normal, well, almost. It was finally time to admit what you and Sans had been lying about. Will your new monster friends forgive you or will everything be shattered because of a lie?

Sans walked you home last night and all ended well. You felt so relieved knowing that he was better. You couldn’t wrap your head around how he was acting and the way he just opened up to you like it was no big deal. 

This morning you had a shift at the coffee shop, bright and early. The drama with the monster-hater seemed to have passed so there won’t be anymore news stories or police coming by for questioning. Everything was back to normal and the guy was in jail for vandalism. There were human extremists and there were monster extremists. So, this probably won’t be the last time something like this happens, but we can always hope for the best.

It was a slow morning. Usually by 9, more than a hundred customers would have stopped by but today it couldn’t have been more than fifty. You felt really bored when you heard your phone chime.

Undyne:

“Hey, _____. Did you ever figure out what happened with Sans?”

You usually wouldn’t text during work but since it was slow, maybe just a quick text.

You:

“Yeah, he’s alright. I think he was just having a bad day.”

Undyne:

“WELL YOU OWE US BECAUSE WE PICKED OUT A REALLY GOOD SHOW TO WATCH WITH YOU ON NETFLIX” 

You had to laugh because you were the ones who showed them Netflix in the first place. They seemed to love VHS tapes so much but they don’t really make players for those anymore. 

You:

“I promise we’ll come over another time.”

Just then you heard the bell on the door jangle, meaning a customer walked in.

“Hello! Welcome to--” OH my GOD is that who I think it is?

“Hi there darling~” It definitely was him. 

“Are you Mettaton!?” You felt kinda nervous because you always watched his cooking shows on TV. You heard that he was popular underground too.

“Yes, dear. That’s me! Are you a fannn~?” His voice was so pretty he sounded like he was singing. He continued before letting you respond, “Wait. Are you the human that went out on a double date with Alphys?”

You began talking to Mettaton about how Alphys was the one who created him and that you and Sans didn't label your relationship. He seemed much sweeter than you thought he would be in person. Once the small talk ended, you took his order and he said that he would probably be seeing you around.

“I’ll make sure Sans takes such good care of you, sweetie~” You started to blush and waved goodbye to him. 

\------

That night all you wanted to do was rest. After the past few days you feel like you have been going nonstop. So you were just going to crawl in bed, wrap yourself with blankets, and not wake up until noon tomorrow since it was your day off.

But then, that blissful idea ended when Papyrus called you.

“HELLO HUMAN!” You had your phone away from your ear preparing for that.

“Hi, Paps. What’s up?” 

“WE ARE GOING TO TORIEL’S TONIGHT TO HANG OUT WITH FRISK. WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US? THERE WILL BE ANIME INVOLVED AS IM TOLD.” You felt a little nervous to see “everyone” considering what happened last night with Sans. You didn’t know whether or not he told people and you were probably going to avoid talking about it with him until he “forgot”. 

“Well, I guess I could for a little bit!” Why can’t you ever turn him down? 

“THAT’S SO EXCITING. PLEASE MEET US THERE. I’LL SEND YOU HER ADDRESS.” Then he abruptly hung up. He thinks it’ll be exciting but, tonight might be the night that you and Sans come clean about everything. That’s what you hope will happen at least. You want everything to go smoothly, and you don’t want to lose your new friends, so it’s time. Hopefully they’ll understand and forgive you, even though you know this will hurt them.

\------

When you arrived, Frisk opened the door for you and everyone yelled out your name. You smiled at Frisk and then waved at everyone. You and sans made eye contact and you nodded for him to come over.

“whats up kid?” he had his hands in his pockets and was acting nonchalant. Okay, not like we got super personal last night, nor did I kiss your freaking cheekbone.

“Sans, we have to tell everyone the truth, okay?” You looked around at all the monsters that you cared so much about, “I don’t want this to go so far that we won’t be able to take it back.”

He looked down, acknowledging that you were right. He nodded at you and then turned around.

“hey guys. we gotta say something,” he announced. Oh. Okay. Right now.

“uh, well me and ______ haven't been honest with you all,” you tugged on his blue parka. Undyne was looking at you dead in the eyes and was starting to laugh.

You finished for him, “We actually aren’t together.” There are a few gasps and some are silent. Then there’s Undyne howling with laughter. 

“Why are you laughing? We know it’s embarrassing, okay? At least we’re about to admit it, you know we were really nervous--”

“I’ve known since the first day! That’s why it’s so funny! Seeing you guys pretend like you were a couple and seeing you try so hard to live up to everyone’s standards was HILARIOUS!” She takes breaths between her words so she can try not to laugh. 

I glance at Sans and follow his eyes to see they’re looking at Papyrus. He looks devastated and confused. I forget about Undyne for one moment to go and talk to him.

“I’m so sorry, Paps. All I wanted to do was tell you but I was afraid that you would be hurt,” You felt so bad. You weren't able to even look at him because of the face he was making.

“I AM HURT!” You hear the pain coming from his voice. It looks like he has something else to say when Sans walks up.

“SANS… DID YOU DO THIS TO PROTECT ME? AGAIN?” He says it in a loud whisper. Sans looks guilty.

“papyrus i shouldve told you sooner. im sorry, bro.” Ouch. There was pain in his voice too. Everyone is staring at the brothers, knowing Sans’ intentions were to make Papyrus happy.

“you just seemed so proud of me, because you said ______ was really cool and you were surprised i got her to like me... i just didnt want to break the news to ya.” His voice was breaking and he sounded like he was about to cry, if skeletons could cry. 

All of the other monsters in the room were looking at Papyrus now, because they knew that the only way things could be settled is if he forgives you and Sans.

“I UNDERSTAND, SANS,” A huge weight feels lifted off your shoulders, thankfully. “I WISH YOU WOULD STOP PRETENDING THAT I CAN’T HANDLE THE TRUTH THOUGH.”

“heh. i just didnt wanna  _ rattle your bones _ .” Everyone groans and we all start conversing about what he had to do in order to fake them all out. Undyne told me that Sans has done things like this before, so that’s why she knew. If Undyne knew of course that means Alphys knew too. Then the rest of them thought we were serious and laughed and forgave us knowing it was for a good reason.

\------

While they all were talking to Sans, Papyrus called your name and asked to talk to you.

“I’M SORRY MY BROTHER CAUGHT YOU UP IN ALL OF THIS.”

“No, please don’t apologize! It was fun and I got to know him a little better…” You thought about all the good times you guys had fake-dating. Even if most of it was just last night. You felt your face heat up as you continued to think about the bold move you made.

“ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU HAVE A FEVER?” He places a bony hand on your forehead and you tell him you’re fine, feeling even more red knowing he noticed.

Tonight was good and you were so glad everything was back to normal and that you could befriend everyone without “dating” someone in their group. Everything felt right and you hoped things only got better from here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added anotha one tonight bc i cant stop. this one is shorter though and helps me feel at ease bc i didnt want this to have a fake dating trope BUT IT WAS THERE ANYWAY. guys, get ready for slow burn


	9. The fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the night with all your friends felt like a dream, until it turned into a nightmare.

Everyone ended up staying the night at Toriel’s. Frisk was the first one to head off to bed while you were all watching anime. Alphys was giggling at everything and Undyne seemed pretty into it as well. 

Sans was sitting next to you and nodded off. His head was resting on your shoulder and it made you think about last night yet again. Being in his presence just made you feel tired. His lazy attitude, the way he can fall asleep anywhere, his voice, everything about him reminded you of peacefully sleeping, even though you knew that he actually didn’t sleep so peacefully.

Papyrus got up and came to sit on the other side of you.

“IF HE IS BOTHERING YOU, YOU SHOULD WAKE HIM UP.” He proposed as quiet as his voice could get.

You shook your head. “Thanks Pap, but we’re okay. It’s pretty comfortable actually!” You kept your voice down but you thought you felt Sans shift a little in his sleep.

You checked to make sure he wasn’t before asking the brother this question: “What was Sans like underground?” He looked shocked.

“WELL, THE FIRST FEW YEARS, HE WAS REALLY HAPPY! HE HAD HOBBIES AND WE USED TO BE SO CLOSE…” He was quiet for a moment. “BUT, ONE DAY WE WOKE UP AND HE LOOKED HORRIBLE. HE WAS SHAKING AND YELLING AND THEN HE LOCKED HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM FOR WEEKS. AFTER THAT, HE STARTED TAKING A BUNCH OF JOBS AND MAKING JOKES ALL THE TIME TO DISTRACT HIMSELF. HE THINKS I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING AND THAT I DONT UNDERSTAND HIM. BUT THATS OKAY. EVER SINCE WE MADE IT OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND HE HAS BEEN FINE. SOME DAYS ARE BETTER THAN OTHERS BUT WE ARE CLOSER THAN EVER!” He ended on a positive note but you feel your eyes watering a bit. When he told you about the continuous cycle, was that day the first day he realized the cycle restarted? 

You wiped your eyes and smiled at Papyrus. You were so glad that they made it out of there, and you wondered if anyone else knew about the cycle repeating. You decided to wait on mentioning it because you were afraid to cross any boundaries that Sans may have. Feeling yourself drift into sleep, you closed your eyes and grabbed one of Sans’ hands and squeezed it, hoping that the cycle would never restart again. If that was even possible.

\------

Sans was having two night terrors at once. It kept switching back to his and yours. His was of Frisk battling Papyrus and yours was that the monsters were sent back into the underground randomly and then you forgetting all about them. It was one of the worst nights Sans has ever had. He’s never experienced two dreams at once but they somehow connected.

He was trembling and making whimpering sounds in his sleep which woke you up from your nightmare. You jumped and noticed the terrified skeleton next to you. 

“...Hey Sans. Sans wake up. It’s just a dream, please wake up.” You repeated this a few times and felt desperate when he wouldn’t awaken. You start to shake him and he finally opens his eyesockets(?) which are pitch black instead of the blue you’ve seen a few times now.  

He looks at you and wraps his bony arms around your neck, holding you so close you can barely breathe. You wonder if this happens every night. And if someone ever wakes him up or if he just has to painfully sit through them. You wished you could be there for him and protect him from the things he’s most afraid of. 

Trying to move from his grasp to look at him, he says something really quietly, “can we please just stay like this for a bit?” You decide to let it happen even if he is choking you. He’s trying to be sweet.

“Mhmm,” you muster that sound out. 

\------

You wake up the next morning, probably the first one awake. You looked around and didn’t see the sign of anyone getting up anytime soon so you decide to make breakfast. Somehow you got back to the position you were in before, with Sans’ head on your shoulder. You look down at him and you rub the top of his skull with your hand and he’s nudging it like your cat does. He’s really cute when he sleeps. Shit. Why do you keep thinking about a skeleton being cute? Stop. 

Papyrus is the next one up and he giddily hops up seeing you in the kitchen, which means he wants to help of course. So you made a few pancakes and you showed him how to make omelettes. He was having so much fun with them that he made waaayyyy too many. Once everyone starts smelling the food we were making, they all start to migrate to the kitchen and sit at the table. You see each person yawn at least once within 5 minutes of being awake. 

\------

After breakfast, you decide to head home. It was hard to think about anything except seeing Sans in that pitiful state last night and all you wanted to do was forget about it. You hated seeing him upset. But that was just another reason why you had to be there for him. 

You reach the front door of your apartment when you realize your window is broken. Oh, great. Oh my god, your cat.

You ran inside and looked around and everything seemed to be in place but there were a few picture frames broken and graffiti on the wall. You called for your cat and looked everywhere. Finally you found it hiding under a pile of clothes, which was pretty smart actually. Your phone in your hand, you dialed 911, and then read the graffiti.

“Skeleton lover”

“Disgusting”

“Monsters should be killed”

You couldn’t care less about the first two. But seriously? Monsters should be killed? You couldn’t believe that anyone could be so close-minded. The 911 operator was still on the line but all you could do was sit there furious and think about the person(s) who did this. The monsters who have showed you so much compassion, the monsters that were better to you than your lifelong human friends, the monsters that have done nothing but make you happy deserved to be treated like royalty (especially Toriel but that’s besides the point). You were going to find whoever did this. You weren’t going to let fear control you anymore.

You hung up the phone and decided not to tell anyone. Especially not your dear friends, knowing that if they knew this they would feel bad and think it’s their fault. You cared about them too much to lose them over something as stupid as this.

You had a little money saved up, and decided to spend it on a new window and paint. You weren’t going to call the cops, you weren’t going to call your insurance company, you weren’t going to tell anyone. This was your problem now and you know that once you find them you will be able to get rid of them and show them just how wrong they are about monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reader is so naive, snap out of it girly... love ya tho. this is pretty short but i felt like a lot was going on so i split it up sORRY


	10. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were going to catch the anti-monster group, all by yourself. Time to think of a twisted plan to get them to come out of hiding again. But what's a plan without courage and bravery?
> 
> (Alcohol use TW, please be safe friends)

Okay. Obviously it’s not going to be easy to find these assholes easily. But you know they have to be a part of a monster-hating club or something to find all of the people who support monsters. It can’t just be you, right? You decide to go look around in some apartment buildings to see if anyone else’s windows are smashed.

You find a building close to wear Sans and Papyrus live. The neighborhood housing tons of monsters. You went to all the floors and on the last one, there was a broken window. You knocked on the door and a little boy and his mother come out. They look shaken up and I asked if they knew what happened to their window.

“They..they did this! My best friend is a monster, and these people don’t like her very much. They wrote mean stuff on the wall… That my best friend should be k-killed…” The little boy was sobbing as he spoke. You asked the mother if she saw anything and she told you that they were visiting his father last night.

They only come by your house when you’re not there. Which means you’re going to have to set something up.

You thought about all the times you’ve been with your friends. There was the old library where you first met Sans and Papyrus, there was going their place, then that night the cafe was vandalized you were with Sans, the dinner meeting their friends for the first time, and all the dates with Sans you went on, and last night at Toriel’s. Why was last night so different from all the other nights you were away from home? Could it be the fact that you kissed Sans the night before? 

\------

You look at the boy and wonder why they came here. 

“Do you like your monster friend?” You asked politely and calmly, trying to soothe the worry in his voice.

“Of course I like her!” He lit up just talking about her. “She’s really nice and she plays games with me and is always there when I fall down…” Oh. I see.

“Do you like her more than as a friend though?” His expression turned wide-eyed.

“She kissed me on the cheek!” The boy hid his face behind his hands. Maybe, if you’re just friends with a monster, they may not come after you, but if you have stronger feelings for a monster, that’s when they choose to vandalize your home.

You tell the woman and her son goodbye and thank them for helping you. You hear the mom pester the boy and joke about kissing his monster friend. The conversation makes you feel pretty nostalgic, but you realize now’s not the time for recollection of your childhood.

\------

You needed to make a pretty bold move if you wanted to catch the anti-monster group. Your head is battling with itself, this is the only way you can fix this, and this is going to ruin everything.

You take your phone out of your pocket to text Sans.

You:

Hey Sans.. Want to come over later and watch a movie?

Shit. You were so nervous already and you couldn’t even tell him the reason why you had to kiss him  _ again.  _ You’re not his fake girlfriend anymore and you have no excuse this time. 

Sans:

sure, bud. papyrus too?

You wince, hoping Sans hasn’t said anything already.

You:

Just us today, yeah? Gotta talk to you

That sounded harsh in your head but knowing Sans, he probably won’t take it that way. You felt your phone buzz. 

Sans:

grillby’s before or after movie?

Thank god he was so calm about everything. If you just got a text from someone saying they needed to talk to you, you would be having a mini panic attack. You responded with “before” and told him to come over whenever he could.

\------

Suddenly, there was a knock on your door. You looked through your peephole and he was standing there. There was probably 3 seconds between the text you sent and how long it took him to get here. You slammed open the door and began to drown him in questions.

“heh. magic’s cool, huh?” He answered all your little questions with that composed sentence. You felt your eyes glimmering with excitement. 

“What else can you do?!” You forgot all about the magic that came along with being a monster.

“i’ll show ya sometime, kid.” He was chuckling at your childlike enthusiasm and continued, “to  _ patella  _ the truth, i can show you some now, and i’m not pulling your leg” Those were the first bone puns you’ve heard in awhile, so maybe they did make you giggle to yourself a bit. 

“Ha-ha, how  _ humerus.”  _ You responded jokingly, trying to keep your cool knowing you were about to experience magic for the first time.

Sans told you to close your eyes because he didn’t want it to scare you so you obliged. You felt dizzy as he took your hand and almost felt like you were riding a rollercoaster that you had to stand up on.

When you opened your eyes, you were at Grillby’s. 

“you ok, ____?” he asked with actual concern, looking into your eyes.

“Yeah I’m good, that was a lot of fun. It’ll probably take some time to get used to it, though.” So maybe it was a lot different than you thought it would be. The last time you thought about magic was when you were 5 and you wanted to believe that unicorns were real. So magic to you = sparkles and flying ponies. Definitely not weird teleportation that made you feel sick.

\------

During dinner, you tried your best to bring a lot of attention to yourselves, thinking that it would help you with your plan in the long run. They had live music tonight and the lights were dimmed, bringing a romantic ambience.

After you two finished eating you asked Sans if he wanted to dance. He darted his eyes away from yours and you knew the thought of being in front of all those people dancing with him was making you both nervous.

“i dont think that’s the best idea,” he finally replied. “i cant really dance.” You were determined tonight, though.

“Plllleeaasseeee?” You used your pouty lips and puppy dog eyes to beg the skele. “It’ll be fun and I promise once you’re up there you’ll forget about all the humans and monsters that are here.” 

He looked up at you, wondering if you were making the face he thought you were. “ok. one song.” He caved into your words. You grabbed his hand as soon as the next song started and it was a familiar tune that you both knew.

“God only knows what I’d be without you…” The band was singing it as an acapella and it sounded beautiful and you were getting in your feels.

Sans was just tall enough to rest his chin on your shoulder, his hands were on your waist and you could hear him humming along to the song. You and him were swaying along to the beat perfectly, sure, he can’t dance. This definitely counts as dancing. The only time you could  _ really  _ dance, though, was when you had a few drinks in you. Which is what you realized you needed to have tonight in order to do the thing.

After the dance was over, you quickly shuffled over to Grillby and desperately requested a few drinks, he made some crackling sounds and Sans came and translated, asking if you wanted magic in your drink. 

“What kind of magic?” It felt weird letting that question roll off your tongue. You could drink magic?

“there’s all sorts of drinks. some increase your courage, determination, how focused you are, uh, how flirty you are…” He says it like this is news to you. Alcohol makes you a totally different person so you weren’t that surprised that their drinks could do those sorts of things.

You decided to take the safe route and go with courage. It was just one kiss and you didn’t need to drink something that would make it more than one. The last time you had gotten drunk you were in your freshman year of college, you knew that monster alcohol was different but you weren’t sure in what ways. You wondered if all you would feel the effects you have from human alcohol or just courage.

\------

Definitely had all the other effects as well. You only had one glass of the orange colored drink that was supposed to make you feel brave, but you felt like you took 10 shots of hard liquor. Forget about confidence, you felt like you could do anything. Kiss Sans, fly, create world peace. Your drunken brain discovered that there was a stage and that you just  _ had  _ to go up there.

You spout random shit about the anti-monster group and how you were going to find them. Well, there goes not telling anyone about it. You were full-on ranting about how they were the ones who deserved to be suffering, you just couldn’t stop rambling on about how wrong it was. Sans finally snatched you off the platform and away from your little world. He was practically yanking you out of there as fast as he could. He yelled something back at Grillby but you couldn’t make it out.

The small skele put his hands on your shoulders, forcing you to sit on the bench outside. You were giggling and making a total fool out of yourself.

“Sansyyyy, *hiccup* why did you do thattttt?” Your words lingered through the chilly air. 

“cus ya looked like a dingus up there. what were ya even talkin about?” As he spoke, he flicked your forehead. You really have drawn attention to yourself, that’s for damn sure.

“Nunnayourbusiness” The sentence came out in one word and you heard yourself slurring. You felt like you were having an out-of-body experience watching yourself in front of him and in front of all those people. Was this really even you? 

Sans chuckled but had a worried look in his eyes, knowing something had to have been up or else you wouldn’t have said all those things. You felt yourself inching closer to him, knowing what idea popped into your head in that moment. Sans was turned the other way and you chose to just go for a cheek kiss. You leaned in as close as you could get to him, closed your eyes, and--

Lips.

You felt lips. Lips. Lips. Lips.

You quickly shoved yourself away from him, using his sternum. He was looking straight at you, his pupils enlarged and his whole face flushing into a bright blue tint. Before you could say anything about the lips, or about the kiss, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I screamed writing the end of this. Just thought you should know.
> 
> Song I referenced: God only knows by the Beach Boys yahoo
> 
> Bother me on tumblr  
> im-skeletrash.tumblr.com


	11. Having a bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans just kissed, with LIPS, all because of your dumb plan, which was now ruined by the way, because of said kiss. It's time to see if all goes accordingly to what you've thought was going to protect you and your friends. Turns out, you're really the only one who needs protecting.

Oh great, now you’ve done it. After you sat there, playing out what just happened in your head over and over again, you sobered up a bit and took note that part of your plan was to go back to his and Papyrus’ house in order to be away from home.

If the group had been watching you just now, they definitely were going to come after you again. You can’t remember the last time you kissed someone and if you had ever thought about kissing Sans (which maybe happened once...or twice) you didn’t think it was going to feel like kissing a human. 

You feel like someone is watching your every move, and you look down at your phone to call Undyne. You still had to go ahead and complete your mission … especially while this drink was still in your system. When she picked up, you asked her if she and Alphys would mind if you stopped by for a visit. Almost instantly you got a response. 

“Of course, you nerd!” You smiled reflecting on how many times she’s called you that now. You told her you’d be there soon and that you had something to tell the two of them.

\------

Once you got there, you shut all the blinds, feeling paranoid about everything happening in the outside world. It was pretty obvious to the couple that something was bothering you. You could barely make out the words, but you heard them whispering and knew it was about you when you heard your name.

With a worried look on her face, Alphys interrogated you about the recent events. “H-hey ______. Seems that y-you’re a little nervous about something. Do you want to t-t-talk about it with us?”_

Man, why’d she have to say it so sweetly? Like she was one of your best friends who really cares about you?

“It’s... it’s a lot,” you responded, still feeling the rush from the alcohol and from kissing Sans. Oh, hell, it wouldn’t hurt to get it all out there. Especially since you already blurted half of it out to strangers at Grillby’s.

“We’re here for you, los-...” Undyne stopped herself from finishing her sentence by covering her mouth, knowing that now probably isn’t the time for her name-calling. Honestly, you just wanted to act like this stuff wasn’t a big deal, but deep down you were afraid of what was ahead of you. An anti-monster group could be at your house right now, vandalizing and tearing up everything. Luckily, you thought about your cat and boarded him for the day, and you hid all of your precious belongings (which weren’t much, really, since you couldn’t take everything from home).

You shrug. Why not? At least now, you don’t feel drunk enough to say too much, but still have the confidence to open up.

\------

There was so much to talk about, that once you got started, you couldn’t shut up. You told them about the trashing of your home, about the graffiti, about the other night with Sans and how you kissed him on his cheekbone, about kissing him for real tonight, about your plan, about everything. After telling them about the home wreckage, you saw the guilty look on their faces, remembering why you didn’t want to tell anyone in the first place. Their faces turned into being fully interested once you changed the subject and move on to your stories about involving Sans.

“Please, please, please don’t blame yourselves. It’s my decision to be your friends and it was my decision to kiss him… again…” They smiled at your choice of words.

“Soooo. You do like him then?” Undyne smirked at you. You were distracted by your own thoughts when you remembered the end of your big plan.

Fuck. This was going to be so awkward.

Disregarding her question, you asked them, “Can you invite Sans over?” The two of them looked at each other and then back at you, and nodded with cheeky grins on their faces.

\------

Sans had transported himself to their house and once he arrived, Undyne and Alphys quickly opened the door, excitement filling their eyes as they thought about what you two of you could possibly have to do/say that was so important.

He walked in and noticed you sitting there immediately. You stood up, trying to compose yourself, knowing that he probably is just as embarrassed as you are.

You stepped closer to him and he gazed at the floor, not being able to meet your eyes. Dammit, of course he’s like this. He probably thinks you’re in love with him.

“Sans, I… I really need you to do something for me right now.” You admitted.

It took him a second to be able to process what you were saying and he smirked a tad.

“do ya wanna smooch a skeleton again or somethin’?” You couldn’t help but notice that the room was getting warmer by the second. You rolled your eyes at his comment and both of you introduced laughter in the air, feeling like it’s been forever. 

After you both settled down, you explained how and why you needed him to transport to your apartment, so that the group wouldn’t warn their members that they saw you coming home.

“ok understood, but why didnt you tell me about this ‘plan’? did ya think you would just be able to handle this by yourself?” Yikes. Maybe?

“Is it so bad that I didn’t want to bother my new friends with my own problems? You guys all have very busy lives and I don’t want to distract you with something so… offensive?”

“_____, the reason you should’ve come to us is because we’re your friends. We’re here for you!” Undyne intervened.

“T-that’s right, we want to h-help you!” Alphys agreed.

“look. no matter how you look at it, it’s because of us that we got you into this mess. that means it’s our mess too.”

You were starting to argue back with him, but after hearing your other friends showing how much they cared about you, you decide to let it go.

“I just didn’t want this to hurt your feelings. I didn’t want Papyrus to have his heart broken or for monsters to start thinking that all humans were horrible.” Your voice was cracking, and Sans noticed this and took your hand.

“we should get goin', if ya wanna beat them to it.” You thanked him in your head, nodding at him. You hate opening up to people (new friends, especially), let alone crying in front of them.

You turned around before disappearing into thin air and thanked the girls for listening. They just smiled and waved goodbye to you. There was still a lot going through your mind, knowing that you might be meeting the people who painted on your walls that your friends should die. They did help you get your fears and worries out there though, which helped you out a lot.

\------

You and Sans landed behind a corner that was attached to your apartment’s hallway. You tried to stop him, but Sans told you that he was definitely staying until you were sure everything was okay. 

From a distance, you could hear two men and a women talking. You decided not to get anxious just yet though because it could be your neighbors or literally anything other than a group of anti-monsters.

You were wrong. So, so wrong. They creeped up to your door, talking at a whisper now. 

“This is her apartment right?” The woman quietly asked the men.

“Shh. This is the place we were at last time, so yes.” The bigger of the two men replied.

You felt Sans behind you edging closer to an area where he would be in plain sight and you nudged his chest with your elbow. He grunted and you glanced back at him, but when you did, you saw a look on face you weren’t expecting.

It looked like pure rage, like something from a movie that would pop out and scare you. His smile was sadistic, one eye glowing, the other dark as night. You were afraid to snap him out of it.

“Sans,” You spoke in the softest voice possible, “Sans, it’s okay. They can’t do anything. It’ll be okay, so just calm down, please.”

He studied you with his spine-chilling face. “if they take one more step,  **t h e y ’ r e g o i n g t o h a v e a b a d t i m e.** ” The voice that came out of his mouth was nothing like anything you’ve ever heard. Making you shiver, it gave you goosebumps. 

One second, you were standing there together. Then you heard the group’s footsteps and noises as they tried to pick your lock. And then Sans vanished from the corner. You heard high-pitched screaming and you were so, so afraid to turn around. But, something was drawing you in, like your body was making sure you saw this.

Two giant skulls to some type of animal. Sans with his evil grin. The three members on the ground almost in tears.

“if you ever come near this person, or any other people’s houses ever again, i will use these. ” He points to the heads floating beside him, **“and you all will** **_burn in hell._ ** **get the fuck outta here.** ” They all scramble trying to stand up and run as fast as you have ever seen anyone run.

Sans’ little friends retreat and he turns around and tiredly says to you, “well, they  _ definitely  _ won’t be botherin’ ya for a while.”

It’s hard to tell if this was real or not. It’s also hard to tell if he was the person you thought he was, the person he showed you he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man!!! ooooooh man!!!!!!! ha ha ha ah ha ha a im a messy person im sorry


End file.
